Sheamus's Room
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Kaitlyn turns to alcohol when she learns that Sheamus has found someone to move on with. A songfic of Marvin's Room (Can't Do Better) by Jojo.


**A/N: A song fic of Marvin's Room (Can't Do Better) by Jojo. If you've never heard it maybe a quick listen to will do well. Though it isn't necessary since the lyrics are in the text. Enjoy!  
**

Sheamus's Room

* * *

_I've been up three days_  
_Adderall and Redbull_  
_This call is a mistake_  
_There's something strong in this water bottle_

Kaitlyn clutched the water bottle she held in her hand, red rimmed eyes focused on the TV in front of her. Though, she wasn't paying any sort of attention at all. Her mind had been somewhere else, still was. Kaitlyn found it difficult to pay attention to anything else when the man she loved was out with...with some hussy.

Kaitlyn took a big swig of whatever the hell was in her water bottle. She had emptied out the water long ago and replaced it with whatever clear alcohol she could find. Hell, she even mixed some. She wasn't sure what she made, it didn't taste any good but it numbed her. Which was what she needed. She had put all that in her water bottle so she could take it out, she needed it for making sure she didn't let herself accidentally feel too much.

Kaitlyn's eyes, dazed now as the alcohol started to kick in and her mind started to grow fuzzy, looked over at her cell phone that sat on top of the end table in front of her. She remembered when he would call her none stop and say how much he missed her. She had found it annoying at times, but now she missed it. She missed him.

Perhaps driven by the alcohol in her, she reached for her phone and dialed his number. She knew he could possibly be with his new girl right now but she didn't care. She needed to speak to him. She missed him, he was hers first after all.

"Hello?" A deep Irish voice said through the receiving end.

"Hey." She slurred out, taking another swig of her bottle.

_I hear you got a new chick_  
_A dancing little Barbie doll_  
_I feel so pathetic_  
_But you still haven't heard it all_

A sigh was heard through the other side. "Kaitlyn...why are you calling?" He asked, clearly distressed at the fact that she called.

"I heard you found someone new." She said, her words slurring out more and more as the minutes went by. "You found a pretty little barbie doll bitch, Sheamus. You forgot me didn't you?" She said.

The little sliver of sobriety in her screamed out that she was being pathetic. That she should just turn off the phone and go to sleep, but as she drank more and more from her water bottle the drunk part of her, the true part of her, told her to keep going. There were things that needed to be said and she was going to say them.

"Kaitlyn..." Sheamus sighed out from the other line.

_Fuck that new girl that you like so bad_  
_She's not crazy like me, I bet you like that_  
_I said fuck that new girl that's been in your bed_  
_And when you're in her I know I'm in your head_  
_I'm just saying you can't do better_  
_Always turned you out every time we were together_  
_Once you had the best boy you can't do better_  
_Baby I'm the best so you can't do better_

"Kaitlyn...Kaitie...you need to hang up. You're drunk." He said to her, causing her to scoff.

"You know you don't want me to, Sheamus." She said with confidence in her voice. "I know you miss me. I know you think about me all the time...like I do you. I know every time you fuck her, you wish it was me you were with. I was the best thing you had Sheamus. The best thing!" She slurred out almost angrily.

Sheamus was silent on the other line for a while. Kaitlyn wasn't sure whether or not he hung up on her, but she was sure her words stuck out to him. Or well, she hoped so.

"I loved you, Kaitie...I still do. But...but we aren't good for each other. We need to go our own way." He spoke softly before gaining a sharp tone. "I'm going to hang up, you're drunk. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you aren't." And with that he hung up. Kaitlyn looked down at the screen as a image of AJ and herself on her lock screen shone out to her. She quickly threw her phone and room key into a small purse.

If Sheamus wanted to be like that, then fine. She'll go out herself and she'll find herself a guy to move on with.

_I ran into your homeboys_  
_They're all fucking idiots_  
_You're not even my boyfriend_  
_But they're tripping cause I'm in the club_

Kaitlyn staggered into the hotel owned club. Flashing lights and loud music blared as she walked in. She tried to focus around at what was happening but she was hammered. She wobbled over to the dance floor, swishing her hips around at the beat blaring through the speakers.

She instantly saw men watching her, causing her to move her hips in a much more seductive manner. Kaitlyn instantly thought about when Sheamus use to watch her move like that, with the same hungry eyes as they had.

She went to move over to one of the men when her arm was grabbed by a big hand. Looking over she saw Drew McIntyre, looking at her with an almost worried expression.

"Kaitlyn? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at her glossed over eyes and quickly noticing that she wasn't okay.

She pulled her arm free, staggering back slightly but being able to lean herself on a near by table. "I'm fine, Drew!" She spat out, glaring at him. He went to touch her arm again but she stepped back.

"I think you should get out of here." He told her. "I don't think Sheamus would be happy to hear about this..." He muttered out, hoping she wouldn't hear because of the blaring music. Oh, but she heard perfectly well. She rolled her eyes at his name before grabbing a cup of whatever alcohol was left on the table.

"Who the fuck cares what he thinks? He's not my boyfriend anymore so I couldn't careless about what he thinks." She said before walking away from Drew and back into the dance floor where a man quickly took her in his arms and started to dance provocatively with her.

Drew took out his cell phone and instantly texted Sheamus about what he was seeing.

_Yeah that's right I'm dancing_  
_And something cool is in my cup_  
_I'ma send a sexy picture_  
_To remind you what you've given up_

Kaitlyn downed the liquid in her cup, placing it on a nearby table as she tripped over onto a couch. A man winked at her as she smirked over at him. She diverted her eyes from his as she looked around the club. Her vision was starting to get fuzzy, she was sure a few more cups of alcohol then she'd black out.

She felt a buzz in her purse and quickly (yet clumsily) fished out her cellphone. The name "Sheamus" glared out of her phone. It was a text from him. Typing in her password, she read through the text that simply said "Go back to your room. Now."

She scoffed at his demanding behavior. He had no liberty telling her what to do, they were nothing now. They were just co-workers and nothing more. She went to close her phone when a wicked idea came to her mind.

Looking back at the man, she motioned for him to move over to her.

"What's up, babe?" He asked in a husky tone, eying her tight dress and large breasts. She smiled up at him, grabbing his shirt and leaning him closer so she could speak in his ear.

"Can you please do me a favor?" She asked, causing him to eagerly nod. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom of the club.

Making sure it was empty she turned around and passed him her phone. "Take pictures of me." She said, stripping out of her dress and revealing her lacey bra and undies. The ones Sheamus loved to see her in.

"Oh you look so sexy, baby." He muttered out as he took photos of her. She posed in a sexy manner, instructing him to take photos in different positions.

After the 10th one she took the phone in her hand and thanked the man. Eying her still he put a hand on the small of her back, pressing her onto him. She looked over at him and quickly swung her knee up and hit him on the crotch as hard as she could.

"I'm not available." She simply said, watching as the man held his crotch in pain as he balled on the floor of the bathroom.

"You bitch!" He hissed out as she quickly slid her dress back on. She exited the bathroom and made her way through the crowd and back to the couch. She looked through the pictures before choosing her favorite and sending it out to Sheamus with a wink expression.

She sat back as she smirked at her work. He wouldn't be able to resist that.

_Fuck that new girl that you like so bad_  
_She's not crazy like me, I bet you like that_  
_I said fuck that new girl that's been in your bed_  
_And when you're in her I know I'm in your head_  
_I mean, I'm just saying you can't do better_  
_Always turned you out every time we were together_  
_Once you had the best, boy, you can't do better_  
_Baby, I'm the best so you can't do better_

Before Kaitlyn knew it she was met with green eyes glaring down at her. She smirked up at them with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I knew you couldn't resist." She slurred out to the man in front of her.

"We're getting out of here now." Sheamus demanded, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the club. She put her weight on his arm, her eyes blinking slowly up at him as he lead her to her room.

"Where's your key?" He asked. She reached into her bag and gave it to him, watching as he opened the door and lead her in. She instantly leaned herself on him and tried to reach up and kiss him. He moved his head back. "No, Kaitlyn."

"Why? You love me! Not her!" She slurred in an annoyed tone. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "You want me! I know you do!"

He looked her in the eyes. "I do want you, Kaitie. I want to be with you again but...we can't. We were no good." He said sadly. "You're drunk, Kaitlyn. You need to rest." He said, trying to divert the topic to her.

He turned to leave her when he felt a hand grab his arm. "Stay with me." She said quietly. "Even if it's just tonight. Stay with me."

He sighed, looking down at her for a few seconds. He seemed to be weighing his options. After a few seconds he climbed onto the bed with her. She needed to be looked after, that's what Sheamus told himself to make him feel better about deciding to stay.

Kaitlyn snuggled into his chest, smelling the soap he used. He had clearly showered before getting her. He grew stiff under her touch but soon wrapped an arm around her, realizing that he missed her touch greatly like she missed his.

"I love you, Sheamus." She muttered to him.

"I...I love you too, Kaitlyn." He said before feeling her sag in his arms as she clearly feel asleep in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I've been wanting to do this song for a while now! haha. Please review ^.^  
**

**P.S. Blood Thirsty will be updated soon! I promise! haha. **


End file.
